


Dyschronometria

by Wolvesnight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Another Solo kid, Butterfly Effect, F/M, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Good ol' Uncle Luke, Jedi Temple, Leia is a worried Mom, OC was an artist, Parents Han and Leia, Self-Insert, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesnight/pseuds/Wolvesnight
Summary: The Skywalker line had always been powerful in the force, and Breha Solo was no different. Stuck with powerful visions and resurfacing memories of a past life, she's left to navigate the politics of her own family and figure out how to fix the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a couple other projects, plus the stress of college, so I decided to do a relaxing little drabble fic.

She was a young woman, twenty three with the world in front of her. Just finished getting her degree, and was working on a fun project funded by a little no name company.

And then she died.

On August 4, 2016, Lily Monroe was walking down the sunny streets of Santa Monica with her newly dubbed husband. She laughed, she smiled, she looked up at the bright blue sky.

And was hit by a person more focused on their phone then staying on the road.

She lay there, taking her last gasping breaths as her husbands hand clutched hers with desperate words to stay with him. 

She tried, tried to keep her eyes open and focusing on the light his beautiful green eyes.

She died.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia smiled at her focused daughter, curled in the corner of her office and a look of complete concentration on her face as she sketched away. A quick glance at the clock had her pushing away from her desk and stretching out her overworked hands with a happy sigh.

“Time for lunch kiddo”

An excited whoop and the unheard clatter of the sketchbook follow as she runs for the door, excited for finally being able to escape the room. An exasperated laugh leaves her, and she bends down to pick up the forgotten book, her breath catching at the sight she found.

Drawings, sketches of people and places in such beautiful detail that it looked like a photograph. It was what she found drawn in them that had her shaking, picking it up and frantically flipping through the pages. Scenes, things her daughter couldn’t of known of the war.

One of a woman in intricate garb, hair and makeup showing her as a Naboo royal, of a man with blue, blue eyes that had her heart aching from the way he was looking at the woman. Darth Vader, symbols of a brand she did not know, reminiscent of the Empire.

Things she didn’t understand, a boy in stormtrooper armor and a girl that looked on with a gaze of pure determination. The girl, the girl was everywhere. Laying in the dust of a desert, eyes closed in sleep. Of snow and the reflection of light shining in her eyes.

She stumbled to her desk, sketchbook remaining tightly in her hand as she hurriedly called the only person she knew could help.

* * *

 “Luke I- You need to get here. Breha- Luke I’m scared.”

* * *

 

 She didn't remember much of the time before. Tiny wisps of faces that she could no longer put names to, and names she couldn't put faces to. She remembered her art though, sitting at the window and just putting her mind down on the paper.

That's really the only thing that got her through the transition of the now, this life, the new one that she lived in.

Even if the first tools she got were this world's version of crayons and the back of her mother's forgotten paperwork. Her father and brother seemed seemed to find it amusing, and if what she assumed was the laughing of the yeti that was her father's large furry shadow, then he did to. Though her mother's unamused look always managed to get them to shut their mouths real quick.

Of course this was also the time in her life she began to see things in her dreams. Of a forbidden love and the path it lead down.

Of a young man's battles and of her mother and father taking a front seat in the rebellion that was their galaxy. She saw other things, faces, events that she knew would one day happen.

It always lead back to the girl though, the one who held the same loneliness that she felt. Of dark nights and too bright days.

She had mom though, and daddy, and a big brother who understood, even when he was taken away to Uncle Luke.

Of course she also had Chewie, the yedi man was just as much as an anchor as the rest.

But the warmth? Well that's what kept her sane, the glowing thing that curled around her and acted with a mind of its own.

* * *

  
She was curled up in her covers when she felt him, a whirlwind on a tranquil pond. Rolling out of bed, she ran down the dimly lit hallway toward her mother's office. She didn’t slow down at the sound of whispering, throwing the door to her mother's office open and throwing herself at her uncle.

“Uncle Luke!” She laughs, hugging the robed man around the waist.

“Breha” He answers, a smile in his voice as he swoops down and picks her up, easing himself back into one of the pure white chairs that litter her mother’s office.  
“And what are you doing out of bed young one?” He hums, ruffling her already terrible bedhead with a smile.

“Well, you called me here.” she sighs, feeling the tiredness sink into her from the heat that constantly buzzed around her. It was happy, it always was when Uncle Luke was around.

She didn’t notice the look that passed between her uncle and her mother, or when her uncle brought out her book in front of them.

“Can you tell me what this is?” his inquisitive tone catching her attention.

“My book!” Breha cheers, snatching it from her uncle's hand and immediately checking it for any damage. “I thought I lost it.” She smiles up at him.

“You left it in my office the other day.” Her mother says, smile shaky.

“Oh.”

“Your art is amazing from what your mother showed me, I’m just curious about some of the drawings that are in here.” He says, gesturing towards the book in her hand. 

"May I?” He asks.  


She nods, carefully handing it back with a bit of trepidation. Luke smiles at her, flipping through the pages carefully before stopping on the one that made his heart ache.

Her eyes scanned over it, a frown on her face. She remembered this dream, the happiness that that was in the air around the two, the man with the blue eyes staring with absolute devotion at the beautiful brown haired woman in front of him. A gloved hand rested on a slightly rounded stomach and he was looking at her with a smile she had only ever seen between her paren-- _no, you knew that look, the same one you gave to Gabri_ \--nt’s.

Luke, having sensed the sudden jarring turmoil that disappeared as soon as it appeared, and glanced at Leia.

“That’s the man who was trapped in the dark.” she hums, little hand running over his face.  
“And his wife, he loved her more than anything.”

“And where..where did you see this?”

“I dreamed about it.”

“Will you tell me about the dreams?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't remember the first time she had one of her ‘ _dreams’._

 

What she did remember was the gasping feeling of terror it left her in, how her hands shook as they clutched at the blanket and how her throat felt scratchy from the screams.

 

No one was home then, her father and Chewie off doing some mission, and her mother working late to finish one thing or another in the Rebel base.

 

Ben was in the apartment, woken up by the scream and the panicked feeling he could feel come from her room. He came in, and held her hand and whispered soothing words until she fell back asleep.

 

And then Ben started showing signs of something more.

 

He was gone not long after, holding Uncle Luke's hand instead of hers as he was taken away.

 

Everything changed.

 

Mother became more busy, and daddy never came home.

 

She was left to gasp awake by herself as her sleeping dreams became waking dreams and the little voice in her head grew louder until it overtook her voice and became her own.

 

With it the dreams became easier, the soothing whisper of ‘ _I_ _t’s ok, I’m here and you're not alone. Breathe. Breathe.’_ It helped her get the images out of her head, to focus on the happier ones and turned what was once the shaky hand of a child's crayon into a remembered artists fingers.

 

It let her face her fears of the blackened edge of her nightmares and give into a peaceful acceptance of what she saw. She let go, and the warmth purred in contentment, wrapping around her like the sun's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly wanting to write this and try out a bunch of different perspectives, so if you guys want to see one in particular hit me up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Wow. I really didn't mean to post this so late, and I'm really sorry!! I could list all the excuses why it wasn't posted at an earlier date but there are just a lot of factors to count in and I don't have the energy to write them out.

 

 

Luke had put Breha to bed hours before, his niece talking to him in his arms until she fell asleep.

“Did she ever show signs?” he spoke quietly, glancing at the door. It took so long to get her to sleep the first time, and both were weary on waking her again.

Anything before this?” he asked again, holding up the book.

“Nothing like Ben if that's what you mean. She's always had nightmares though.” She murmured back. “I didn't think that this-” she said, waving her hand at the book in his hand.”- was the cause.”

Luke sighed, nodding as he ran his gloved hand through disheveled hair.

He knew what needed to be done, and how much it would hurt his sister.

“She needs to come to the temple.”

“No.”

“Leia, you know as well as I do that these...visions she's having are only going to get stronger.”

“Ben, and now Breha? Luke, not both of them.”

“Leia-.”

“Han, Han wasn't happy when Ben had to go to the temple. And Breha’s so young and-"

“ **Leia** ,” Luke said louder, standing to crouch in front of his sister. “ It's going to be ok.” He soothed, setting the book carefully on the ground to take her hands. “She's not going to be gone forever. I'll be there to guide her, I'll watch over her, and you know how Ben is. He's going to be mothering her more than we ever could.”

Leia smiled slightly at the thought, remembering how her little Ben would always hold Breha’s hand and follow her wherever she went.

“They”ll have me, and each other. You can always visit.” He soothed, swiping a stray hair from her face. “If she doesn't learn to control this gift, then it will control her. You need to do what's best for her.”

He could sense his sister's resolve weaken as she took a deep breath and met his eyes.

“Okay.”

* * *

  
Breha woke with a gasp, small panicked breaths calming down as she took in the light shining through her window.

It was dark, _darkdarkdarkdark._

Where was she?

Home, she was home, the light from her window grounding her. She was ho- _‘Where was mommy and daddy?’_

_So many voices cried out, huddled together for warmth. They took us, took me._

**_Help me help us._ **

“It's day.” She whispered, pulling up her knees and hugging them. “It's not-.” She takes another look at the sunlight, and breathes, letting her heartbeat slow. It was only a dream.

Reaching out as a last form of comfort, she called out to the warmth, and felt it settle heavily over her shoulders. It always comforted her when she needed, and always after a bad dream.

It loved her and she loved it.

The door slid open, snapping her away from the relaxed trance she was in.

“Breha- oh, your already up.” Mom stopped, and she could feel her surprise from across the room.

“I wanted to talk with you.” Her brows were furrowed, and the surprise melted away to sadness, the second hand emotion sticking in her throat.

“Mom?” Breha asked, sliding out from under her covers. “What's wrong?”

Her mother hesitated in the doorway, shifting in hesitation before walking in. “Do you know why Uncle Luke is here?” She questioned, sitting beside Breha on the bed.

“No,” Breha answered, leaning over and snuggling into her mother's side. A hand slid through her hair, and she closed her eyes at the feeling. “Is it about Ben?”

“No, no.” She reassured. “This is... this is about you and how both your Uncle and I think it's best you go and join your...your brother at the academy.”

Breha’s eyes snapped open, turning to look up at her mother. “What?” She was surprised though- _‘should we be?’_ \- the little voice asked, and she had to blink hard to get away with the dizziness that always came with her. “Your sending me away?” Tears welled in her eyes, another person leaving, of herself leaving. The bases her family stayed in were the only home she knew, and to go somewhere new.

“No.” The answer was immediate, the hand that was stroking her hair stopping. “No, stars no Breha. Me and your Uncle agreed that this is the best thing for you right now, and I’ll visit as much as I can.” She reassured, fingers wiping away the tears. “That doesn’t sound so bad now does it?”

_‘I’ll be here kid.’_

“No.” Breha murmured. “It doesn’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

Space was cold. 

 

There were a lot of reasons, she knew, but she hated the muted feeling of the darkness of it. The warmth had nothing to cling onto outside of their small vessel, and it brought a small clawing wave of panic to wash over her.

 

“Breha?” her uncle called, walking out of the cockpit. “Breha are you ok? What's wrong?”

 

She felt surprise. ’ _ How, how did he know?’ _

 

_ “You know who he is, we both know he feels others the same as we do.”   _ The voice whispered, sending comfort to her.

 

“I-" She stutters, curling in on herself. “I don't like flying.” She sounded ashamed, how could she not? Even now she knew the Skywalker blood ran in her veins, Solo blood. Ships and space and flying were the legacy her father always told her about, so happy when he was not on the ground.

 

Even Ben liked the stars.

 

“Oh.” Her Uncle said, brows burrowing before his features softened. “But it isn't as scary when your with someone?” He asked, coming to sit beside her.

 

Breha nodded her head, leaning into him and basking in the warmth that curled around them both. “Mom was always with me, or Daddy when we were flying.” 

 

It was silent between them for a moment, before he stood and offered Breha his hand. “Then let's stick together and go take a nap. We'll be at the temple in a couple of hours, and I know you don't want to be tired when you see your brother.” Her Uncle was smiling at her, and the thought of sleep made her eyes go heavy.

 

“As long as you're there.” She agreed, reaching up and taking his hand.

 

“I wouldn't be anywhere else.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile I know. But I've honestly been so busy with finals for college and then moving. It's been a trip, but I'm going to try to update a bit more.


End file.
